


Fourth Quarter Quell

by ThePoisonIvy



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePoisonIvy/pseuds/ThePoisonIvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: The Quarter Quell is a special Hunger Games that occurs every 25 years. For a fourth Quarter Quell anyone can be chosen. Daryl Dixon never though he was gonna be the unlucky one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**  I just had a though of mashing up two of fandoms I love. Excuse any mistakes I probably made in grammar.

**Fourth Quarter Quell**

* * *

It started as a normal day. Daryl woke up in his bed into quite a sunny day. At first, he thought that this is going to be just a regular day, took him few minutes before it hit him. Today was reaping day. Although he didn't have to worry about that for few years now, today was different. This year was the fourth quarter quell. It was announced, few months earlier, that this year everybody's name is going to be in the ball, age didn't matter, even small babies and old people. Good news was that everybody's name is gonna be there just once. So there was chance one in, at least, thousand you're gonna be fine. The bad one was that two people will still get unlucky.

Daryl got to his feat, immediately going to the bathroom to do some morning rituals, they didn't get much warm water in district 12, so he usually got out of bath quite quickly, today, he took some time before he stumbled out to eat something. His brother was sleeping, head on table, he probably got back just few hours before sun came up and he didn't have much strength to go to bedroom. Daryl kicked his chair in order to wake him up.

Merle opened his eyes with an unpleasant grunt. „The hell?"

„Time to get up, or did you forget about the reaping today?"

Merle grunted something in return, but he was slowly getting up from his chair, scanning room, probably looking for something to eat. Daryl quickly took the rest of bread that was lying on table, stuffing it into his mouth. Merle shot him annoyed look as he went to the bathroom. It took him only a few minutes before he came back, Daryl looked at him, it seemed like he just changed his clothes into something less dirty then usual and splashed his face with water. He was about to comment on the fact that he smelled like alcohol, but he didn't get the chance, because sirens went off outside, calling everybody to the town square. Great. The horror is about to begin.

Both brothers walked out of the house in silence. They have lived in a small house about twenty minutes from the square. Neither of them was much of a talker so they both kept quiet most of the way. When they arrived in the centre of the district, there was chaos everywhere. So many people merged together in such a small space. The weird thing was, that nobody was speaking. There was death silence, everybody was moving forward with worried looks. There was noone channeling the people so everybody was kind of mixed up together in one huddle.

Daryl didn't even have to move, the crowd took him with him. He was looking around, wondering who is gonna be the unlucky duo today, when he heard clapping of heels, which could only meant that Rainbow, the woman from Capitol, who's handling District 12, has arrived. He looked at stage, and there she was. She was quite small, but she had really long pink hair, which she always have to have in some sort of bun or ponytail, otherwise she would step on it. Today, she had it braided. She was wearing bright yellow jumpsuit and looked even more terrible then last year.

„Welcome!" She whispered into microphone, making everybody stop from moving. Everyone was now looking at the stage, waiting for what's coming.

It was always the same, the welcome, the movie that was brought all the way from the Capitol, then the excitement started. „Ladies first!" Rainbow exclaimed, as she was making small steps to the glass ball with pieces of paper in it. She shoved her hand in it, and chose one paper. She made her way back to the microphone, where she slowly opened the paper and with a loud voice, filled with excitement, called out „BETH GREENE!"

Daryl, as everybody else, immediately started looking around to find that one person without luck today. He saw her, she was standing few rows before him and his brother. White haired man beside her started to sob, as did brown haired woman on her other side. The girl herself, didn't make any sound. She just emerged out from the crowd and with head held high, walked towards the podium. She was quite young, she was older then 18 though. She had this green dress and her blonde hair were in a ponytail. Daryl watched her as she made her way up, where Rainbow was now holding her arm, saying something nobody was paying attention to. The girl had blank look on her face, but she didn't cry, she was holding herself pretty good, considering the situation she had been in.

Daryl almost didn't notice that Rainbow was now choosing paper from the glass ball for boys. It was the dead silence that occured, which brought his attention back to the moderator. She was now grasping one paper and clapping back to microfon, where she unfolded it and with a clear voice, exclaimed „DARYL DIXON!"

Shit. At first it didn't even occur Daryl it was his name, he just stood there waiting. It was only when he saw few people turn their head to him, looking at him in absolute shock, when it hit him. From all the fucking people in the district, it was his name. Fuck.

He looked at Merle, who was looking at him with his mouth wide open. He pushed himself pass him and walked towards the podium. Everything went blur, if somebody was saying something, he didn't hear it, his ears were filled with small tinkle. He barely noticed Rainbow taking his arm, patting him and then saying something. He just stood there, looking down at all the people who were now relieved they're okay for the next year.

It was only when he saw that blonde girl reaching her hand to him, when he snapped back to the present. He took her hand, shaking it, looking at Beth from closer. There was fear in her eyes, but she didn't spare one tear, she was looking quite determined. She looked so tiny and little, Daryl wondered where the strength not to collapse and cry, is coming from.

They took both of them inside the hall of justice, where they could say goodbye to their loved ones. Daryl was standing by the window, looking down, when the doors swung open. He didn't even have to turn to know who was there. His brother, of course, who else, he didn't have any other close person.

Merle just made a face at him and quickly gave him a hug. „Bummer, huh?" He commented, which Daryl rewarded with eye roll. „Yeah, bummer."

They had just a few minutes, but they both pretty much stayed quiet, just looking at each other, before it was time for Merle to go. „Good luck, bro." That was all Daryl got from him.

Afterwards they transported him and Beth to the train. Daryl was secretly watching Beth, curious if family visit made her cry, but she looked as determined as before. Her face was little more pink then he remembered, but anyway her eyes were dry. There was something really interesting about the girl.

Before either of them had a chance to actually talk, the car they have been in stopped, in front of the very luxurious train. Before Daryl could even blink, they were inside, trying to listen to Rainbow, who was giving them instruction.

Normally, each district has their own mentor, but 12 was the only one that had the disadvantage not to have one. Last victor from district 12 won fifty years ago, and died four years later. So since then it's just the tributes by themselves. Rainbow is doing some of the political stuff during the games, but they don't have anyone to give them advice. Everybody knew they were both most likely dead.

Once Rainbow disappeared somewhere in the train, Beth looked at Daryl, checking him out as if she was trying to figure out if she was supposed to speak to him, or what. Daryl wasn't sure either so he just hold the eye contact, before Beth broke it. „Gonna watch record from the reaping, wanna join me?"

Daryl just shrugged, but he followed her to the television. Won't hurt him to know how the other tributes look like. Beth sunk down into one of the chairs, Daryl leaned against one of the walls and remain standing.

The cut from all the district has been a blur. Daryl didn't remember all of the people that were chosen, only few of them stand out. From District 1, there was this man with only one eye, and black woman with her hair braided into little braids all over her head. From District 2 there was a guy with big ginger moustache, who looks like he's gonna just kill everybody with his bare hands, next to him was blonde girl who volunteered herself for her younger sister. District 3 has chosen this big guy with long brown hair who looked like he was gonna cry any second. From District 4 there was married couple. The guy volunteered himself when he saw that his wife has been chosen. There was also some brother-sister couple from District 11 and white haired woman who volunteered herself instead of her child from District 7.

When Daryl went to sleep all he saw, when he closed his eyes, were the faces of all the people he just seen on tv.. Faces of all the people he will have to kill in order to survive. He always went back to the face of Beth Greene, wondering how on earth he will find strength to kill her.


	2. Chapter 2

When Daryl woke up the next day, he had to adjust for a while, before reality hit him. He was on his way to Capitol, because his name was chosen yesterday. He quickly rose to his feet, as he was trying his best not to panic.

He took a quick shower before he went to the foot wagon. Beth was already sitting on one of the chairs, slowly drinking something from her cup. „Mornin'" he said as he walked over to the table and sank down to one of the chairs. Beth had quickly looked at him, shot him a tiny smile. „Morning."

Before Daryl took something to eat, he look over to Beth, wondering how she can look so okay with everything that was going around. He wanted to ask her, but he stopped himself, taking some of the bread that was on table and stuffing it into his mouth.

It was Beth who spoke up first. „So I've heard we're going to be in Capitol in couple of hours."

„Mh-hmm." Daryl grunted.

„Do you think we have a chance?"

She surprised him with this question, it was luck that he just swallowed the bite he had in his mouth. „Dunno. Guess nobody ain't giving us much chance."

„Well I still have hope."

„Why?"

„If you don't have hope, what's the point of living?"

Daryl was looking at Beth as if it was the first time he saw living human being. The way that this girl spoke, how she thinks, it was almost hard to believe she was really from district 12.

„We're gonna be dead in two weeks, so I ain't believe in anything as stupid as hope."

Look of hurt crossed her face, before she shook her head. „Well, I think it's fate that we were chosen."

Daryl wanted to ask her why on earth would she think that, but he managed to just shrug. „Ain't no faith, we're just the unlucky ones."

Beth would surely said something more, but she was cut off by Rainbow. She entered the room with giant smile on her face and she sat down between them. For the next few hours, Rainbow was just talking. She was trying to walk them through what was going to happen in the following day, she was also trying to give them some advice, but Daryl didn't even listen to her. It was obvious she had no experience with any of the stuff she was talking about, it was as if she learned whole guide book and now she was reciting it.

It was almost a welcome interruption as the train arrived into the Capitol and they were force to leave. They took them right into some beauty center, where whole team took care of them. Letting other people trying to fix his look, Daryl was really uncomfortable with any of this, but he didn't have a choice. Even if he said something, nobody listened to him.

He was almost relieved when they finally let him and the stylist came into the room. She was really tiny, but what missed in her height she definitely fixed with her hair. She had them so piled up, they were almost twice her height.

„Ah, I told them to cut the hair!" She exclaimed as she entered the room, her voice was so high pitched, Daryl was in shock and he almost missed what she was saying. Almost.

„Wait what? No, no cutting hair!"

She looked at him with the cute smile, implying that she can do whatever she wants with him and it's not in his power to stop her. Daryl thought if he shouldn't just kill her now and run as far from here as possible, when she said. „Fine, no cutting, there's no time, anyway. I had this amazing costume, but it's not gonna fit you! So we'll have to go with classic." She tossed pile of clothing towards Daryl with a grin that obviously suggested that classic is some very offensive word.

Daryl took a look at the clothing he had been given and felt almost relieved that it was just classical suit. They made him put some very ugly bright green shirt with it, but it was still the best that he could hope for.

Few hours later, the stylist escorted him down to the stalls with the carriages and other tributes. It was half empty, most of them weren't here yet. Daryl just took a quick look around and went to the last carriage, that was for district 12. There was noone here, so Daryl just hanged there by himself and watched as other tributes were coming. Most of the guys had suits, it occurred to him, that the stylists had probably costumes prepared for some time and they were counting with noone older then 17 to wear them, now they had to improvise.

His eyes got the sight of some blonde girl approaching his carriage. He shortly looked at her, wanting to look away again, but he remained staring when he realized it was Beth. She looked so different and so not like the girl he met on the train. Her hair was bouffant up and she must have been wearing hair extensions, because he didn't remember her hair were so long before. Her whole face had been covered in make up and she was dressed in some sort of leather bright green overall. At least now he understood the point of his ugly shirt. Plus she was wobbling on a really high heels and she was looking mostly uncomfortable. She was stunning, but Daryl prefered the girl that was on the train with him.

Beth caught his look and grinned, slowly walking towards him. „What do you think?" She asked, when she leaned to grab Daryl's arm so she wouldn't fall. „You look different." Was all he could think of in the moment. She smiled at him. „So do you."

There was some sort of gong that hinted them they should get into the carriage and when it dingged, Rainbow started to quickly waving her arms to let them now, they should get in. Beth let go of Daryl's arm and look miserable, as if she wasn't sure she would be able to get in, so Daryl, before he could think twice about what he was doing, grabbed her around her waist and lifted her so she could easily get in. Beth looked surprised for a moment but then gratitude appeared in her face.

Daryl got into the carriage with the second gong, just a few seconds before it started moving forward.

The whole parade thing has been a blur, ever since the carriage went out from the stalls into the middle of people, all Daryl remembered was shouting, exultancy and noise. He barely remembered that Garrett, their president, would give some speech, but then, it's been the same each year. Before he could recover from all this, they had been back in the stalls. Their team around them, trying to tell them it was good.

Daryl jumped down from the carriage, immediately turning to help Beth. He grabbed her into his arms, supporting her legs and back. She looked surprised, but didn't really complain. Daryl also didn't put her down right there, Rainbow told them to go for the elevator, so he took her there, then put her down.

Beth smiled at him again, then almost immediately, took down her shoes mumbling „stupid heels." She throw them on the floor and when the elevator stopped in 12th floor, she didn't even bothered picking them up, she just walked out, leaving them behind.

Rainbow obviously had some speech prepared, but Beth cut her off asking where her room is. As soon as Rainbow pointed it out, she walked away. Daryl, on the other hand, was quite hungry, so he welcome the possibility to eat something before he went to his room to take a shower.

The showers were really weird, Daryl never saw something like this before. He had seen a bath, but this was just transparent tube with a lot of buttons. He pressed a whole lot of them, before he manage to make the water running. He just wanted to wash away the Capitol touch he had felt all around him. Once he was done, he headed to his room. Thinking he may go to bed, but the events from the whole day just haunted him, so he headed back to dining room instead.

He had almost deja-vu, as he found Beth, sitting there, clutching a cup. She finally looked normal again, she washed all the make up off of her and she changed her clothes to something normal. He was thinking about turning and leaving, but Beth looked at him, before he manage to get out.

„Hey," she didn't smile this time, Daryl felt a little disappointment.

„Hi." He answered, slowly walking to the table and sitting down.

They both sat in a silence for a while, before Beth started the conversation again. „Tomorrow is a big day, huh? Do you know how to use some weapon?"

Daryl paused, didn't know if he should tell her or not. Then he settled for „Mh-hmm. Kinda."

She smiled. „Good for you, I can't."

„Well you have a week to learn. Where's your hope?"

„Didn't say I was giving up." She smiled again.

They both stayed up pretty late into night, just talking. Well Beth was mostly doing the talking, Daryl just listen and nodded, amazed how she can talk that much. She was slowly creeping up to him. There was something about this little blonde girl and Daryl made promise to himself. He will make sure that this girl is the one walking home from that arena.


	3. Chapter 3

Eventually, they both went to sleep. But the alarm clock went way too early. Daryl just rolled around in the bed, thinking about the paradox, that this was the most comfortable bed he hed ever slept in. If he could, he would blown the training off, but he knew very well that Rainbow wouldn't let him. And the idea of her running into his room, trying to get him off of his bed, made him stand up and put some clothes on.

Somebody already prepared the clothes for him, it was very blank shirt with a black pants. He didn't bothered to shower again, just walked out of his room, with the idea to at least get some breakfast out of this shitty day.

Rainbow was already sitting, sipping something that looked like a coffee. Daryl felt a little disappointed that he didn't see Beth anywhere, but she'll eventually come. So in the meantime, he sat down, completely ignoring Rainbow, who has been trying to get him to talk to her, and taking some of the pastries that were now on the table. He was halfway through his second croissant, or whatever it was, when Beth finally sat to the table as well. She was wearing the same clothes as Daryl was, her hair were in a ponytail. She looked over the table at Daryl and shot him a quick smile, before pouring herself a cup of tea. Daryl watched her, not eat anything again. It occurred him, for the first time, that she may not be so okay. She looked fine, but her not eating probably meant how stressed she actually was.

Few minutes later, Rainbow was already informing them on what they can and can't expect from the training, then she just shove them into a elevator and wished them good luck. Daryl got little nervous, when the door shut behind her and he realized he and Beth were alone, he also wasn't sure why he felt that way, it's not like they haven't been alone just yet. They have been, actually just a few hours earlier.

„Are you nervous?" Beth asked, turning her head to him, Daryl only now realized how big her eyes actually were. He felt frightened that it was that obvious on him, how nervous she really makes him, but then she added „about the training, I mean." Of course she was talking about this, it wouldn't make sense for her to talk about anything else. He shrugged. „Dunno. Not really."

Beth sighed, her eyes focusing on the numbers on elevator, showing them in which floor they are. „I wish I wasn't nervous either."

Daryl wanted to comfort her somehow, but before he manage to say something, the doors to the elevator opened, revealing something what looked like a big gym. They were one of the last ones to arrive, most of the tributes already stood in a circle, probably waiting for some instructions. Some of them looked back at who arrived, but most of them weren't paying attention. Daryl looked at Beth and he was actually shocked, when for the first time, she was obviously nervous, she kept rubbing her wrist and biting her lips. He wanted to tell her it's going to be okay, but who was he to make her this kind of a promise?

When everybody arrived, they told them some welcoming speech, quickly pointing out the different stages of the gym and telling them they should learn something useful in the next few days, because everything in here matters. Then they were told to do whatever they wanted with their free time and everybody scattered around the room.

Daryl remained still, trying to look for Beth, but she was nowhere to be found, so he looked around to see what stage wasn't full. Everybody just wanted to grab some sort of weapon, there was one stage where you could learn how to do some surviving skills, including making a fire, etc, and it was completely empty. Even though Daryl thought he can't learn anything new in there, he headed that way.

The instructor looked quite bored, but when he saw somebody was approaching him, surprise crossed his face. „Welcome!" It was pretty sure he was thrilled that he's gonna be able to show someone how to make a fire, but Daryl cut him off explaining that he knows how to make a fire, he just wants to try it.

The instructor looked almost devastated, when Daryl actually manage to make that fire. Then he wanted to show him some edible plants, Daryl didn't have the heart to told him that he knows all this stuff, because ever since he could remember he had to take care of himself, which, sometimes, meant wondering off to the woods to find something to eat.

When there was nothing left to do at the stage, Daryl turned to scan the room. He finally managed to locate Beth. She was standing in front of a bullseye, trying to throw a knife in the center of it. Next to her was some sort of instructor, trying to tell her what to do. Daryl stand there, watching as she throw the knife and absolutely missed. He could see, even from over the place he was standing, that she looked devastated. Before he manage to stop himself, he found himself walking over the room to her.

„Hey." He announced himself, Beth quickly turned, worried look on her face, but when she recognized Daryl, she almost looked relieved.

„Hey. Looks like I'm not really good in this stuff."

„I'm gonna show you."

The instructor started to shake his head in protest, mumbling something like he's the best to teach, but Daryl cut him off, he took few knives from a table in front of Beth and tossed them without hesitation to the target. All of them hit the center of it. Beth gasped and the instructor just shut his mouth.

„Can you teach me how to do that?" She looked at him, with her wide eyes, how could he say no? She immediately grabbed a knife, trying to mimic the exact position that Daryl just now showed her. He had to adjust her hands a bit, then he said her to throw. She listened, she didn't hit the center of the target, but at least she hit the bullseye this time.

„See? You're gonna get better." He said as a promise.

In the next three days of a practise, Daryl was helping Beth to master all kind of stuff. She was surprisingly a very good learner. She was definitely determined. Everytime he said something to her, it was obvious how much she concentrated and nodded her head. Daryl notice that she had a little habit of biting her lower lip, everytime she was nervous.

He tried to eliminate their contact outside the training hall. Daryl could feel how much she was growing on him and he was quite scared of what that could mean, so he just tried to keep his distance, he still planned on helping her through the games, because from all people he knew, Beth deserved better.

The night before their final evaluation, Daryl was lying in his bed, when he heard soft knock on his door.

„Yeah, come on in." He grunted, sitting on his bed. He was expecting Rainbow with some stupid advise how to do great tomorrow, but when the door opened, it was Beth standing there. She was barefoot, wearing plain white shirt and some shorts. She also bit her lip.

„Sorry, am I interrupting?"

Daryl felt a little annoyed that she broke his space, so he frowned. „What you want?"

„Well..I just..I don't know. Sorry, I wanted to talk." She turned, wanting to leave, but Daryl stood up.

„We ain't have anything to talk about."

She looked back into the room, she was probably surprised on the tone that Daryl was talking to her now, but he couldn't help himself. He didn't want to be mean to her, but for god knows what reason, her visit annoyed him.

„I.." She trailed off, taking a long pause before she spoke up again. „Sorry, I just thought we're friends, or something."

„We ain't friends. We'll be most likely dead in two weeks." Again, look of hurt on her face. Daryl knew he should stop, but he didn't. „What you want for me girl? I'm already tryin' to teach you how to at least defend yourself in there. That's it."

She clenched her jaw. For the first time since Daryl met her, she looked like she may cry. „I get it now, you're just trying to teach me, so you wouldn't feel so guilty when you win and I die. Sorry for bothering you."

Then she walked out, slamming doors behind her, leaving Daryl standing in the middle of his room, looking at the closed door and feeling guilty.


	4. Chapter 4

Next morning, Beth didn't bothered to even raise her head, when Daryl sat at the table. He felt a little disappointed, but on the other hand, what could he expect after the way he treated her? Part of him wanted to apologise, but the stubborn part of him didn't allow it. So they kept silence, leaving space to Rainbow to give them some sort of amazing advice.

If he thought that the breakfast was awkward, it turned out, the elevator time, was even more embarassing. Rainbow left them to go alone, which meant they were, for at least two minutes, in a very small space together. Beth made sure not to make any eye contact with him, she slipped into the elevator right before the door closed and she kept her eyes glued to the numbers while the elevator was in motion. Daryl was trying to come up with something to tell her, anything to try to ease what had happend yesterday, but nothing came to his mind. Once the elevator dinged and the door opened, Beth pushed herself outside, quickly marching towards the room they were all supposed to wait, until their name was called out. Daryl was just trying to catch up with her fast pace.

They were the last one to arrive and when they entered the room, everybody looked at them with curious looks. Daryl sung down on one of the last seat available and he also started scanning the room, curiously peaking at the competition, thinking of which number they're likely to get.

Soon after their arrival, Philip, the guy with only one eye from District 1, was called out, he smirked and stood up and disappeared through some door. As the time went buy, one by one, everybody was disappearing and nobody was returning into the room, so noone knew how is it going out there.

It took them almost four hours, before Beth and Daryl were the only pair remaining. Daryl looked at her, but her head was stubbornly turned away from him, even though he could see her biting her lower lip. More then anything, he wanted to stand up and walk over to her, trying to comfort her, but he fought the urge for so long, eventually his thoughts were cut short by a voice, calling his name.

He stood up, walking towards the door, there he stopped to look back at Beth, she was still trying really hard not to look at him. „Good luck out there, girl."

She didn't even flinch, so Daryl just turned back to her and headed to the room in front of him.

The room was slightly smaller than the one they had been practising in this week. Judges, or whatever it was, Capitol elite, was sitting in the other side of the room. Everybody was drinking and laughing and none of them really paid attention to Daryl. He didn't mind at first, at least, he had a time to look over the weapons and choose the one that suited him the best. In that case it was a crossbow, he took it, clearing his throat to get some attention. He pointed the crossbow in the bullseye and shot. He shot three arrows, everyone of them, landing perfectly in the center of the target, as planned. He was quite proud of himself, but when he took his eyes off the job he had done to the judges, he realized, that it was pointless. Nobody was looking into his direction, it was like they were on a party and Daryl was an uninvited guest. Which, obviously, made him a little angry, he would be much rather home, than fighting for his life and they thought this was just a fun? Darryl took a look around the room, when he got the idea.

All the gear were piled up on a racks, they were all in one row. He walked towards one of them, kicking it hard, so it collapsed and with it it took, like domino, all the remaining racks with it. It all crumble to the ground with loud banging and noises, Daryl looked over to them, yeah, they were finally paying attention to him, but he wasn't planning on showing them anything anymore. He just tossed the crossbow on the ground, with a loud bang, and turned to walk from the room. They were two possible exits, one led back to the waiting room to Beth, but because Daryl knew nobody returned to the room, he took the other door which led him back to elevator.

Rainbow was impatiently waiting for him back in their apartment, she obviously wanted to know how it went, but he just grunted something and went to his room. Crashing to his bed and falling asleep.

Daryl didn't plan on sleeping all through the rest of the day, but it just happend, he was woken up by knocking. He opened his eyes, he remembered last night, when Beth was standing on the other side of the door, he was sure this wasn't her, the knocking sounded different. Few minutes later, after he didn't respond, Rainbow hurled the door opened, which was weird because Daryl was sure he locked the door. „Well come on! The rates are almost ready to be announced!" Oh great.

He would rather stayed in bed, but he manage to get up. He slowly walked to the living room, where he sung down, next to Beth, on a couch. She had her legs up on the couch, hugging them with her arms, her chin rested on her knees and she was biting her lip. She didn't take her wide blue eyes off the television when Daryl sat down. Of course, she was still ignoring him.

He was trying to think of something to say to her, but before he manage to create some sort of apologize, the anthem was playing from tv, which meant the start of the special broadcasting. This year the games had, for the first time in forever, different moderator. It was some black haired girl. She looked quite young and quite normal for Capitol. But she was extremely nervous, which was pretty obvious on her, her hands were trembling. After the song finished, she was supposed to welcome everybody who was watching but she remained silent, just staring into camera. Somebody shouted something back there and she flinched, looked away for a moment. „Wait what, we're already airing?" She asked, before she looked back with panic in her eyes and started the monolog of welcome.

Before she got to the actual evaluation, Daryl felt really sorry for her, she kept forgetting and mixing her papers, so somebody kept yelling something from behind the camera and when she got to announcing the numbers, she was all sweaty.

„Ok so from, district one it's Rick Grimes with the number of.."

„It's Philip Blake, you idiot." Shouted somebody from the studio. The girl, sweating even more, started going through the notes when she finally found the right one. „Oh sorry. From district 1, it's Philip Blake with the number of 11." Wow that was really high, guess he was as dangerous as he looked.

In average, the first four district got mostly numbers around 9 or 10, the rest of the districts was quite low, with exceptions. The brother and sister from district 11 both scored 9. After that, Daryl felt his stomach clenched. „And from district 12. It's Daryl Dixon with the number of 4..sorry 8. The number 8."

Eight? Daryl was sure he deserved more, but it wasn't that bad, the number didn't matter anyway, it's better if everybody underestimate him. „And finally Beth Greene with also the number 8." He looked over to Beth, she was looking relieved, but she still didn't look at Daryl, even by accident. Rainbow was thrilled, guess she wasn't expecting both ot them to do so good, so she wanted to celebrate, but Daryl just wanted to go back to his bed, so that was what he did.

But as he slept over almost the whole day, he now couldn't. Daryl kept staring into the ceiling, letting his imagination run wild, before he couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and went for the doors, maybe if he takes something to eat, it will help him sleep better.

He walked into the dining room and froze. Beth was sitting at the table, holding another drink in her hand. When she heard footsteps, she finally looked up at Daryl. For a moment, he thought that maybe she'll talk to him, the way she used to, but it was just a second, before she slammed the cup down to the table and quickly rose to her feet, angrily walking towards her room. Before Daryl thought about what he was doing, he reached for her and grabbed her arm, stopping her for going any further. Beth really stopped, she looked back at him. „Let go of me." She commanded.

„No."

„What do you want for me? You made it pretty clear that we're not friends, or whatever."

„I wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I acted last night."

Beth was still trying to free her arm, only now she wasn't trying that hard. „Yeah, well sorry is not gonna cut it, because I was right, wasn't I?"

Daryl took a chance that she won't run this time and he let go of her arm. He was actually half expecting her to run, but she stayed, her wide eyes looking at him with questions.

„No. Not really. I was..yeah I was trying to help you defend yourself, because I want you be the one to go home from the arena." He couldn't believe he actually admitted this outloud. The remaining anger in her face just totally vanished, Beth was now mostly looking confused. „What? Why me?"

„You deserve to go home."

„So do you."

Daryl just shook his head, not answering, Beth was looking at him, maybe expecting answer, but she didn't pressure him.

„Daryl?" She raised her hand, gently taking his and squeezing it, Daryl felt the warmth going through his body. „Why would you want to help me?"

„Dunno.." He mumbled. „You know…" He trailed off, looking up to her. She just stared at him.

„Oh." That was all she was able to say in the moment.

They stood there for a while, before Beth spoke up again. „Are you going to be my ally, Daryl Dixon?"

He let himself smile a little. „Under one condition."

Beth looked confused, but she slowly nodded. „Okay, what is it?"

„Eat something."

She immediately started to shake her head „no, no way, I'm not feeling well."

„Yeah, that maybe cause you ain't eatin' anything."

She kept shaking her head, but Daryl ignored her, he reached on the table, taking some of the pastries, that were always there, giving it to Beth. „Comme on." He grunted.

She finally stopped arguing, taking the food, she was turning it in her hand for a while, before she took a small bite, it took her a while to swallow it, but eventually, she did.

They stayed up almost all night, Beth was now, when she wasn't finally angry, talking again. Daryl admired how can anybody talk so much, but this time, he didn't really mind, he was just glad she's not mad at him anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the lovely comments, feel free to write me some more I appreciate all of them. :)


	5. Chapter 5

They stay up most of the night, so Daryl didn't get much sleep after he manage to get into bed. He felt like he slept only for a few minutes, before somebody came bursting into his room. Daryl woke up a little startled, trying to focus his vision on what's going on. It didn't take long for him to figure out what was happening in that instant. It was his prep team, ready for the day of preparation before the big evening. They needed to make him look presentable because later that day, all of them had to take an interview. Daryl didn't think about that, but when he saw how they dragged him out of bed, pushing him into the shower, he couldn't help it, but feel a little nauseous. He didn't like to talk and the idea of talking in front of a whole nation definitely scared him. He was never good at making people like him, he got through most conversations with just nodding or grunting, but something told him, that this was not the way to go during the interview, if he wanted sponsors, he would have to talk and hope somebody will find him at least a bit sympathetic.

The whole day have been torture for him, the prep team didn't let him breath for a moment, they were constantly by his side, doing whatever the stylist told them to do. He was almost relieved, when they shove dressing bag into his hands, telling him to go change.

It was just a simple suit. Daryl didn't expect nothing more, this was the normal get up for the interviews. To his liking, they changed his shirt into some more normal color. This time, it was dark blue, definitely much better color than the one they made him wear on the parade. It took him only a while before he changed and walked back into his room. The whole preparation team was eager to see him, so all of them were standing in the room, waiting for his return. Most of them looked pleasant with the way he looked, only the stylist herself didn't look very happy. Luckily there wasn't enough time for her to try to restyle him, so she just let him go from his room with disapproving grin on her face. Daryl thought that perhaps if she had more time, she would probably grab scissors by herself and try to cut his hair to her liking.

This way, she just hurled him out of the room to wait for Beth's arrival. Rainbow immediately grabbed Daryl and started pouring some advices into him, normally he would block her off, but this time, he actually manage to make the effort to listen somehow, until of course Beth made her appearance. She wore dark blue dress that matched Daryl's shirt again. They were pretty long and fluffy, with glitter all over the corset. Her hair were combed up and her face had just a few make up improvement. Overall she looked stunning, like a princess. Daryl found himself just staring at her, not knowing what to say. She looked up to him, looking a bit uncomfortable, but when she caught Daryl's look, she smiled at him.

Afterwords, everything happened really quickly. Rainbow pushed them into the elevator, this time, she went with them, giving them last pieces of advice. Daryl looked over to Beth, she was biting her lips once more. He wanted to reach and grab her hand to provide her some sort of moral support, but before he manage to do that, the elevator opened up into a long hall. Daryl catch on to something like that they were late, so they need to hurry. Rainbow pointed them out to the direction where they were supposed to go and disappeared into the other.

Daryl looked down at Beth. „You okay?" She shrugged.

„Dunno, guess I'm a little bit nervous. You?"

„Yeah, I'm so thrilled I get to talk in front of a stadium full of people."

Beth chuckled. „Well I'll be right by your side, you have my full support." She winked and then gently bumped his arm. „Alright, let's go?"

„Mh-hmm."

She went first, Daryl followed her, partly because he wanted to catch her, if she fall down. They both quickly catch on to the others, they were already lined, ready to go to the stage. Beth and Daryl were obviously the last one to arrive, one woman screamed something once she saw them and ran to them, Beth was the first one in line, so she grabbed her and dragged her to the end of the line. „Hurry up, you're late! We have to start! You-" she pointed at Daryl „get behind her!" And with that she hurled away. Daryl slowly walked to his place, Beth glanced at him and smiled. She was not the only one looking, everybody in the queue had their head turned and watched them.

Fortunately there was no time for any comments, because the live action obviously started. Whole stage before them lit up and the moderator girl made an appearance. Even from where Daryl was standing, he could see how nervous she looked. She immediately started babbling something and correcting herself before she gave up on the monolog and invited the tributes to join her on stage.

Daryl was glad that he and Beth were the last one to come to the stage, so they didn't have to walk that far to sit. Beth was wobbling a bit, but she probably didn't have heels that high as last time. But she looked really glad that she got to sit down.

The whole evening was a little surreal to Daryl, he was watching the tributes one by one getting up and talk to the nervous moderator, who was really terrible. She kept mixing up the names, districts and her first question had always been „so how are you feeling?"

The tributes were obviously trying really hard to make the audience like them. Most of them were telling some sob stories and the worst part was, it was working. Daryl tried to think of something, anything, that could get tears into the audience's eyes but he literally couldn't think of anything. How he could top women who volunteered herself instead of her 11 year old child? Or that guy volunteering only because he didn't want his wife to go to the arena by herself?

Before he could make something up, Beth was called up into the chair.

She stand up, balancing carefully. It wasn't that far to the chair so she manage to walk quite elegantly, she sunk down to the chair, piercing the moderator with her blue eyes. „So, ehm, how are you feeling?"

Beth blinked few times before she gave her an answer. „Right now? Really nervous about speaking in front of that many people." Her answer made some people laugh, the moderator, on the other hand, sweat nervously even more. „And how 'bout tomorrow, how do you feel about that?"

Daryl fought the urge to stand up and go punch her for such a stupid question, but Beth just smiled and shrugged. „Don't know. I try not to think about it that much."

„Hm, well..okay." The moderator was on the end of her strength she obviously didn't know what to ask next, so her and Beth kept quiet for a while, before Beth rushed with help. „You know, it's too bad that we aren't competing in singing, I bet I would have a real shot in winning."

„Oh.." My god, that moderator was an idiot. „Would you like to sing something?"

Beth flushed, obviously not expecting this question to come up, but she manage to nod a bit. „'kay, I think I can try to sing something?" She bit her lips, then wiped her sweaty palms before she opened her lips again. She really could sing. Daryl found himself completely overwhelmed by the soft, melody voice coming from her. It was as if everything else went blank, it was just as if she was the only one existing in the entire world. He just couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was singing a song that he didn't know, but the melody was quite catchy.

When she stopped, wave of surprised flushed over Daryl when he remembered again where he was and what he's about to do. The interview. Beth was already standing up and walking back, he saw the moderator standing up as well and calling somebody named as „Daxil Diryl" to the stage. He stood up and walked over to her, stretching his head for her to shake. „It's Daryl Dixon." He grunted instead of welcome which made her sweat even more then before. „Yeah, right, sorry. So Daryl, how are you feeling?"

That question shouldn't came as a surprise to him, but he was just hoping that she could came up with something better. He shrugged. „Dunno, it sucks." She just stared at him, waiting for him to add something more, but he didn't, so she needed to dig deep into her imagination to come up with another question. „So how's life in the Capitol for somebody from district 12?" Well, at least she came up with the right district. Daryl shrugged again. „There's a lot of food." Again, another awkward silence as she was waiting for more information, that didn't come.

Overall, Daryl knew that the interview was going really badly, she was asking him a serie of non related questions and he was giving her one sentence maximum. Honestly in the end, when she finally let him go, he thought that worse interview probably only had the woman from district 1, Michonne, she refused to answer most of the questions so they remained silent for most of the time.

When he sit down, Beth gave him a smile that was probably supposed to cheer him up, but he knew he screw it up. No big deal, right? Who needs sponsors anyway. Luckily, after his interview, it took only few minutes, before the show ended and everybody was allowed to walk away. But as everybody got from the podium at the same time, there was quite a queue for the elevator. Daryl would take the stairs but he knew that Beth would probably rather take the elevator with the heels, so he decided to wait with her.

„It wasn't that bad, you know?" Daryl took his eyes off the crowd in front of the elevator to look to Beth.

„Hm?"

„The interview, I mean, I think it could have been worse."

Small chuckle let Daryl's lips „yeah, you're not a good liar, Greene."

They didn't have to wait that long until the elevator cleared, after that, it was only a matter of minutes, before they were back in their apartment. Rainbow was waiting for them, of course. She couldn't wait to tell Beth how great she was. Daryl didn't stick around to hear how this interview „wasn't-that-bad", so he just went to his room and straight to bed.

Daryl never had problems with sleeping, so he was expecting to fall asleep rather quickly, but after, what felt like hours of shifting and turning, he gave up. He was probably more nervous about the games that he wanted to admit to himself.

When he entered the living room, it wasn't that big of surprise that he found Beth sitting at the table. „Hey." Beth looked up to him, but without that usual smile. She looked more miserable than he's ever seen her.

„You okay?"

She shrugged. „Just nervous, that's all." There was a long pause before she continued. „Does it still stand? You and me? Being allies?"

„Yeah."

There it was, small smile crossed her lips. „Cool. So what do we do first tomorrow?"

Daryl thought about for a while before giving her an answer. „I'm gonna run to the cornucopia to get some guns, you need to hide somewhere before I get to you."

Beth's forehead created a few wrinkles. „I don't want to just hide, I want to help."

„You wanna to die the first day? You'll help my by not getting killed in the bloody massacre."

She was still frowning, but slowly nodded. „Okay, got it."

They both stayed up few more hours before Daryl manage to convince Beth to try to get some sleep. Who knew when they will be able to get some more, right?


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:**  I am sorry this chapter took so long. Thank you for the kind comments. :)

* * *

Next morning came way too early. Daryl woke up before the alarm clock went off. For a while, he kept staring at ceiling, images of what may happen in the next 24 hours were flashing through his mind. Eventually he manage to get up and take shower, he couldn't help but think what if this is his last shower ever?

Afterwards, he went to the dining room. Rainbow was nowhere to be seen, but Beth was already sitting there. She had her hair in ponytail, he notice, that she put one braid into it. She looked up to him, she was unnaturally pale, her hands were shaking and for the first time since he met her, she looked like she may start crying. Not knowing how to comfort her, he sat opposite to her.

Quickly, before he could change his mind, he patted one of her hands with the words. „Well, well. It's going to be fine, I promise." She locked her big blue eyes on him, slowly nodding, but he could see that his words did not calm her down.

Before he could say something more, the elevator dinged and Rainbow emerged, followed by both Daryl's and Beth's stylists.

„Good morning!" She exclaimed with big smile on her face. Of course, people of the Capitol couldn't wait for his day. This was so sick. Daryl got the urge to stand up and punch Rainbow, but he noticed Beth slowly shaking her head at him, as if she knew exactly what he was thinking about.

Breakfast was quiet. Beth didn't eat anything, their escort was sitting in living room, whispering something, and Daryl was trying to eat as much as he could. Of course, he was used to being hungry most of the time, but gaining some extra power from food would only be good.

Afterwards, Rainbow said it was time to say goodbye, Beth was standing closer to her, so Rainbow hurled her into her arms, patting her on shoulder, whispering something. Beth kept standing still, she didn't hug her back, or anything. She almost looked relieved, when Rainbow finally let go of her. Her stylist was reaching for her, trying to push her towards the elevator, but Beth broke free from him, quickly turning towards Daryl and before he could do something, she leaped and throw her hands around him. He felt uncomfortable at first, but this was Beth, something about her calmed him down. So he took his hands and put it around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

„You're gonna be okay." He whispered. Daryl could feel Beth shaking her head.

„Our plan still stands?" She asked.

„Yeah."

When she finally let go of him, she kept eye contact for a while, before she turned back and walked to the elevator.

Once the door closed, Rainbow stretched her hand to Daryl. He was certainly glad she didn't try to hug him, he still refused to shake her hand though. So she let her hand between them for a while, before she dropped it again. „Well.." She cleared her throat. „Good luck."

„Mh-hmm."

When the empty elevator cabin opened again, he and his stylist got in. It took them to the roof, where was hovercraft waiting just for them. Each tribute was escorted alone. On board, they immediately put tracker into his arm. The journey was deadly quiet. The stylist didn't talk and neither did Daryl. He closed his eyes in hope of catching some more sleep, but he felt so nervous, that he couldn't. He didn't know how long the journey took, the minutes were speading ahead, so it felt only like a few minutes, before they landed.

Two peacekeepers were waiting for him, so they could escorted him with his stylist into the dressing-room labeled as „Male tribute – District 12." They always made new arena and new everything so he knew that he will be the only one ever, using this.

There was almost nothing, except one table, where was some food and clothes he was supposed to put on. His stylist was the first one who went to the table, without speaking, she picked up the clothes and handed it to Daryl. „You should change." She said. He nodded, headed to the cabin that was standing there.

He was relieved that the clothes looked normal. It was dark pants, dark shirt and black jacket, Daryl wore this kind of clothes quite normally, so at least he won't feel stupid in it. Once he changed, he stepped out. His stylist were leaning on table, once she saw him, she pointed at the food. „Wanna eat?"

„Nah."

„Fine."

So they felt into a silence again. But the silence didn't last long thought, it took only few minutes, before somebody spoke through radio. „You have five minutes tributes, please get ready."

Each minute the woman in the speaker said something similar, when there was only one minute left, she finally change it. „Please all tributes go to the tubes, prepared for your transport into the arena."

Daryl looked over his shoulder, there was an transparent tube, that looked almost like a shower, but without a showerhead. Then he turned back to his stylist, not knowing what to say. She solved it for him. She cleared her throat. „So, I guess this is goodbye. And good luck."

„Thanks." Daryl grunted as an answer. It was pretty clear she didn't like him and the feeling was mutual, so this wasn't time for any heartbreaking goodbye. He looked at her again, then turned and walked towards the tube. It was open, so he stepped right inside. When he took place in the middle, the tube closed behind him.

„10 seconds, tributes."

Daryl looked up into the tunnel that now opened above his head, he could see blue sky, but that was all, nothing that could hint him on what's coming. 10 seconds were a short time, so before he could gathered all his mind, the platform beneath his legs, started moving up. There was a quite long tunnel and then they emerged into the arena.

Daryl had to blink few times as the sudden light blinded him. The same voice that he heard from the speakers, spoke again.

„Dear tributes, the 100th Hunger Games had now just began. Wait one minute, before stepping down the platform and may the odds be ever in your favor."

Daryl was standing on a platform that was directed on the front of a cornucopia. Good. That should give him advantage to outrun everyone and grabbed some weapon before the bloodbath.

The cornucopia was standing on something that looked like a town square, there were building standing around them, but they were all ruined as if some bombs bombarded this town. Daryl tried to look over the buildings looking if there's something more then this ruins. To his comfort, he learned, that he see something green beyond the city. Woods maybe. That wasn't that bad. Maybe he and Beth could make it, after all. Beth!

He felt a little guilty for not remembering her sooner. So immediately afterwards, he started looking around the other platforms to see if she is on this side of cornucopia. She was. Beth was standing on other side than Daryl, there was building standing right beyond her. She was looking right at him, small smile crossed her lips once Daryl made an eye contact with her. He moved his head, trying to point at the ruins standing there. Beth looked behind her back and then turned her head back to him. He could see the question marks on her face. As if he could read her mind, he knew she was asking if she is supposed to hide there. He nodded. Then Beth nodded back that she understands.

Daryl took his eyes off of her and looked at the cornucopia, where was the countdown from the minute. Only 20 seconds were remaining now. Daryl mentally prepared himself for jumping down the second the countdown ends.

With only 10 seconds left, there was a big bang from the other side of the cornucopia. Big smoke appeared and something was falling down from it. Few metres from Daryl something fell down too. It was an arm, not attached to anything. Somebody probably stepped down from the platform before he was supposed to. Daryl felt that this could cause enough distraction for everyone, he looked back at the countdown. It was now 4 seconds down. 3,2,1. Once the number one disappeared, Daryl didn't wait for anything anymore.

He jumped down and started running.


End file.
